Aura Information
The Aura and Its Layers The aura has many layers and it can vary depending on person and view point. Some believe that the aura can have only a few layers including an emotional layer, astral layer, and etheric layer. While others believe in up 7 or 8 layers, having one layer for each chakra or 7-8 layers with specific purposes to the human energy system. I've also read in some cases of some believing the aura having up to 11 layers if you include transpersonal and subpersonal layers. Anyways, in the end it comes down to the person and they all have something in common. Each viewpoint usually has a layer for the emotional use, mental use, astral use, and one in relation to light/celestial/soul use. It depends on the person and how it relates to them. Utilizing energy from the aura can make it stronger, and you can also use your aura as a weapon. The aura itself and all its layers, whichever theorem fits you, are an extension of your energy system. Energy can be projected through it, programmed, etc. The aura itself on certain levels and layers is a weapon all its own, just like the Battle Aura. The following are some articles on the Aura: http://www.healing-journeys-energy.com/Aura-Anatomy-of-the-Aura.html This one has detailed information on the layers and the energy that moves between them. http://www.the-lightworks.co.uk/About%20healing%203.htm This one has the theory that each of the chakras are linked to a certain aura layer. http://www.violet-aura.com/resources/library/auralayers.php This one has basic information on the aura and its layers. http://www.thiaoouba.com/seeau.htm This one has interesting information on how to see the aura. Battle Aura The Battle Aura is a byproduct of maxing out. It is all of the energy that is brought out around you when you balance out your power reservoir by maxing out your energy outward. This is the detailed explanation of maxing out, basically pulling all of the energy out of your in order to balance out the energy in your body and the energy around you. This creates a sphere of energy that circulates around in all directions, that shows how much energy is contained within your internal reservoir. The Battle Aura can also be programmed for offensive, defensive and support purposes. After maxing out, the next step would be to condense your energy around you actually forming a solid layer of energy. This layer flows with your internal core and can be shifted accordingly. For example, one can feed interior programs such as a shield program into your battle aura, in order to empower it for defensive purposes. The following technique will give you an idea of the offensive capabilities that can be applied, it all comes down to thoughtforms and what you have internally. Battle Aura Technique: 360 Volley 1. This is a volley technique, meaning it simultaneously fires a selected in a 360 degree radius. It can be used in tight situations such as when being surrounded. 2. In order to get this technique started have the battle aura flowing outward around you. Then choose an area to begin mass producing Ki Orbs for the base ammunition. I would advise the arms for starters. 3. Form ki orbs in your arms, then condense them down to a small size. After producing a large number of them allow them to flow out into the Battle Aura. 4. While they are in the Battle Aura and floating in all that energy. Focus on empowering them further by sending more energy from the Battle Aura in to each of them. This can be done fast after some practice by focusing on the whole aura at once. 5. To actually launch them, visualize a wave of your energy emerging from your core and rippling outward to launch all of them. Focus on the core and imbue this wave with enough power to launch them in a complete wave, in order to test this, try different amounts of power in the wave. Get a good reading on the amount it takes to launch them all and remember the feeling that it takes to launch them. Please note that the Battle Aura is not apart of the actual Aura layers, but just an extension of energy. It is a false aura to an extent, but doubles as a layer of protective energy. The name has brought many to imply that is actually a aura layer. However, there is some speculation that it may be an extension of one of the actual Aura layers.